bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Amalgemate
Note: Im just gonna let anybody use this monster now because i can, just dont claim it as your own Information An Amalgemate is a monster that posseses great power, but dont worry, they are almost always peaceful, but you might wanna run away when an Amalgemate is mad . An Amalgemates brain can easily be compared to a computer, it watches its opponents first attacks almost like its "downloading information" and can use this "downloaded information" to find the opponents weak point and battle strategy and will always attack the weak point. Looks The amalgemate is usually deep purple with green stripes on its back, it also has green horns and a green underbelly with green wings, it looks alot like a Centaur, it has pure red eyes with bags under them and three scorpion like tails (The tail on the right is dark green, the tail in the middle is deep purple and the one on the left is bright green) that can braid into one powerful weapon. Abilities ~The amalgemate can breath an extremely hot fire at its opponents (Water only makes it worse) ~On the tip of each of the amalgemates tails, there is a stinger, each one ingecting its opponents with a strange type of venom (When it comes in contact with its opponent). The venom will make the opponent sick, weak and hungry, this sickness is called "Amalgem Sickness" and the only way to cure this sickness is with a rare berry called a "Heal Berry" ~The amalgemate has barbed hide that will hurt the opponent if the opponent tries to hit it with a melee attack, so the best way to hurt an amalgemate is with an artilary attack, but it still doesnt do much The Heal Berry The Heal Berry is the only berry that can heal Amalgem Sickness, it can also cure any kind of poison, however, they are rare and very hard to find, the only known location for the Heal Berry is the Emerald Quarry, the Emerald Quarry is hard to get to though. However, even after Amalgem Sickness is cured, you will still be to weak to fight for a while, it will take about a day to get your strength back. Forms Jupiter Scientists have recently discovered that Amalgemate has unstable genetic makeup, giving it different forms! Insane Form: The first discovered form, they named it insane form, why? Because its insane, An amalgemate can get angered quite easily, sometimes it can get so angry that it can transform into an insane version of itself, oh yea, and its even creepier than its orignal form. The Insane Form of amalgemate is techniclly just an amalgemate that has gone on a mean streak and will attack anything that moves, and that sucks. Its mainly gray with three dark red spikes on its head and it has dark red tufts of fur on its shoulders, its eyes now have small black X's in them, it now has four wings and four arms, its claws are now longer and serated and its three tails now have different looking stingers with even stronger venom, this time its so strong that whoever gets infected by an insane amalgemate will die after 24 hours, and its fire breath can now temporary blind you, and its hide its stronger. This Form is a fire/dragon type. Glitch Form: The second discovered form, its light gray with a crack over one of its eyes, both eyes are black and one has a red pupil and the other has blue, it has a terrifying permanent smile on its face and its horns are different shades of gray, its the strongest form yet and Amalgemate needs an incredible power source for it to transform into a Glitch Amalgemate.It can glitch through the ground and attack its opponents by suprise attacking. This form is a ghost/dragon type Storm Form: The third discovered form, its one of the strongest monsters that can control electricity, and it can levitate and it will suprise its enemies by darting down from storm clouds when a fight starts with a Storm Amalgemate, a thunderstorm will start and it will last until either the enemy or the Storm Amalgemate is defeated, and water will make it run or fly faster and make its attacks stronger, this gives the Storm Amalgemate a advantege in speed and stength, and it will boost the speed and strength of other amalgemates, and that really sucks, its mainly gray with electric blue and yellow on its horns, paws and tails (there is no blue on its arms, only gray and yellow), it has a blue and yellow light bolt on its legs and the stingers on its tail are now lighting shaped, its underbelly is blue with yellow stripes, its horns are now lighting shaped and it has an extra blue horn on its forehead, its eyes are pale yellow. It can shoot lightning out of its mouth instead of fire, its venom will paralyze you and its hide has very small, but very sharp spikes on it. And electric attacks dont effect it, but the CandyCakes dont know that. This form is an electric/dragon type. Stereo Form: There really isnt much that makes it unique, but it does have robotic pipes on its back that connect to speakers, the speakers will blast music at its enemys, and some pepole even get annoyed by the music, this gives Stero Amalgemate an easy win, the only way to get a Stereo Amalgemate is to give it Cumulonimbus 5000 headphones, nobody knows why but its like that. Instead of fire it will let put a ear-splitting, blood-curdling screech and its venom will knock you unnconsious for at least 3 hours. When battling a Stero Amalgemate, one of three songs will play from the speakers on its back. This form is a normal/dragon type. First Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zobT2yblyz0 Second Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_g5offk8Og Third Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5r0wpedCJQ Nightmare Form: The most recent discovered form and the rarest, fastest, most intellegent and strongest of all forms of Amalgemate, true to its name, this form is a scotophobic (person who is afraid of the dark) persons worst nightmare, when you first see it, all light sources go out, and it will stand infront of you, it doesnt do anything for about a minute, it just stares at you, after about a minute of looking at its emotionless face, it darts at you without any warning whatsoever. It can teleport anywhere and can also levitate, but it never levitates or teleports when chasing you around. It only appears at night and will hide during the day. Its midnight black with four, midnight blue horns, very deep red eyes, dark blue cresent shapes on its back legs and the stingers on its tail are cresent shaped, its silver teeth make it a bit easy to spot, so it almost always keeps it mouth closed, but it will open its mouth to blast silver flames at you, like i said before, its the strongest form, just one hit from its three tails could easily send anybody into a coma, it venom does the same thing to, but the effect takes awhile to actually activate. Its doesnt have hide, it has very soft fur, but it can defend itself by turning its fur into very small, strong and sharp spikes. This form is a dark/dragon type. Trivia ~ When fighting Insane Form this will play: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lV1FV379nfE ~When fighting Storm Form this will play: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-CkAPOKucs ~ When fighting Glitch Form this will play: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9uqlQH96-tE ~ When fighting Normal Form one of two songs will play: *First Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AxF0e4UDtx0 *Second Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zP_1e30FWsE ~ When fighting Nightmare Form this will play: ??? (I havent found a good song yet) ~Amalgemate can understand any language (Japanese, Spanish, German, etc) however, Amalgemate itself cannot talk ~Amalgemate can somewhat easily become over confident, this usually leads to its defeat in battle Dr. Woof Dr. Woof is the one who created Amalgemate, but it was an accident, Dr. Woof tried to revive monsters by injecting them with a potion, the monsters did revive, but a few days later, the monsters started to melt, and soon, they all melted into one monster, Amalgemate. Dr. Woof is a mint green, human like dog with a lab coat and brown glasses and a ice blue lab coat. Monsters These are the monsters that melted into Amalgemate (they are all fanmade) Night Howler: A dark purple wolf monster with red eyes and a light purple, broken heart over its left eye, it has dark blue paws and silver claws and fangs. It usually comes out during the night and will exhale a blue gas at...pretty much anything living that isnt an herbivore. Anything that inhales this gas will act more "beastial" aka, will walk on all fours, wont be able to speak human language and will pretty much act like a wild animal. Stryke: A monster that appears to be a mix of a scorpion and a bat, its intense fire blasts can blind opponents, its three scorpion tails each have venom in them, each tail has a different venom. Diablo: A snake like monster with arms but no back legs, its green with red stripes along its tail, its eyes are mint green, when mad, black "vines" will grow out of its back and red horns will replace the red spikes on its forehead. In spanish "Diablo" means "Devil".